The detention
by AxB love artist
Summary: This is based during in the squekquel, Alvin gets a detention and so does Brittany but what happens when the teacher leaves, leaving them alone?...AxB oneshot CGI


**Hey, this idea came just came randomly came to me and beside's am not doin so well on oneshots so I need one to bring a boner :)**

**This is a oneshot, its AxB but don't worry. I'll plan a SxJ one tommorrow and a TxE. I just wanted to do this one :)**

**This one takes place during the squekquel before the Chipettes move in with the Chipmunks. A dunno when but this were Alvin is gonna be onnest with Brittany and maybe tell her how he feels ?**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**Love- struck Detention**

It was a gloomy day, the rain was hammering it down and the clouds was a dark shade of grey.

It was friday, last day of the term before West Eastern high school break up for summmer vacation but unluckiy, Alvin sevill had a detention with the head of school for breaking one of the classroom windows. He was waiting ouside the office as Dr Rubin was dealing with a phone call, he sighed as he was so board.

He looked down the corridoor and watched as a couple of old Janitors cleaned the floors, Alvin watched as they used a cleaning machine that spins probably 100miles an hour, he imagoned himself on it spinning like an idiot and then seeing as he went flying...through another window.

Alvin crindged as he didn't like the eneding. He shook it off as he noticed Dr Rubin come out with her bag and keys, she looked at him with a dissaproval look...

"C'mon Mr Seville, your not the only one who has a detention. I'v got to go and pick her up so you go to room S4 and i'll be there in five minutes" she said as she headed down the corridoor. Alvin watched as she went into another classroom. He then turned and entered the detention room were Mr Bailys was waiting, Alvin groand. He hated Mr Baily, he gave behaviour slips out jus for sneezing.

The teacher looked at him and grunted, he wasn't suprised to see it was him...

"well no suprise to see you Mr Seville" he said, frowning.

"No suprise to see you either" he mumbled "which desk?"

"front one, since there only you and someone else, both of you will be at the front desks. You that side!" he orderd, Alvin just rolled his eyes as he mocked his voice.

Mr Baily glared at him as he caught him, Alvin just ignored him and hopped up onto the desk, waiting for the other student. Five minutes paasted and suddenly the door opend, Alvin looked and saw Dr Rubin but what suprised him the most was the aurban Chipette behind her...It was Brittany.

Dr Rubin walked over to Mr Baily with Brittany behind her, the aurban chipette hopped up onto his desk as the teacher glared at her, Dr Rubin coughed gaining his attention...

"This is Brittany Miller, she's new so you won't know her but with her being knew she thought she'd take adventage of it and break some rules so i would like her to write some lines, you know what Alvins doing right" she asked, he nodded

"of course, writing lines saying 'don't play near windows', i know" he grumped, Dr Rubin nodded as she then left.

When she did, Mr Baily looked at the aurban chipette who was looking around but for some reason she hadn't noticed Alvin. Brittany just stood there, the teacher sighed...

"well are you gonna take a seat" he asked, Brittany just looked around herself

"where?" she asked, the teacher sighed.

"on the desk next to Mr seville" he said

Brittany turned as soon as he said and thats when she saw Alvin, he was looking right back at her. She frowned as she then headed for the desk next door, Mr Baily got up with some paper and gave both students a peice and then headed for his desk.

Alvin began to write but he couldn't help but look at the pink clad chipette next to him, he looked as her fur was glowing in the light and her eyes sparkled like dimonds, he thought she looked more beautiful than ever. He sighed as he looked from her to the front but got caught as he saw Mr Baily glaring at him, Alvin looked at his paper and began to write.

fifteen minutes had pasted, Mr baily left for some coffee. When he did Alvin thought it was his cue...

"am so board" he said out load hoping Brittany would reply.

There was no answer, Alvin turned and looked at her. He saw her look at him in the corner of the eyes. He then got an Idea as he bagan to stare, Brittany got really irratated by him doing this so she turned and glared at him..

"have you got a problem or something" she shot, Alvin just smiled

"nope but it look's like you have" he said as he watched her roll her eyes.

"yeah you so if you don't mind i'd like to get back on with my work, thanks" she said turning to her sheet, Alvin just carried on staring. He knew it annoyed her, he likes annoying her.

Brittany saw that he was staring so this time she hopped onto his desk and got right in his face, the noses was inches apart.

"would you quit it" she shot

"why?" he asked, chuckling.

"because its annoying...God Ian was right" she said turnin on heel, this got Alvin's attention as he rushed to her side and pulled her back.

"wait, Ians told you about us...what else did he say?" he asked, curiouse.

Brittany just rolled her eyes as she refuses to look at him but Alvin wasn't giving up as he stared at her fragile face. He had a bad feeling that Ian had told them some lies so the Chipettes wouldn't like them.

"What did he say about us, Britt?" he asked, Brittany just looked at him

"well lets see uuummm..." she said in a cocky mannor "um, your selfish, trouble, not trustworthy and that you spat in his face when you got everything and you didn't need him anymore" she finnished, crossing her arms.

Alvin just stood there gobsmacked, Ian had lied to the girls so that they would stay away from them. It made him sick in the stomach, no wounder why he can't get Brittany to like him.

"Britts you have to believe me when i say this...I'm nothing like that, well am a bit selfish but i care ok but the point is he's the selfish, troublesome jerk and a matter of fact like i haave told you once, he locked us in a cage" he finnished, Brittany just rolled her eyes.

"oh pa-lease, not this agian...Alvin, he's nothing like that" she said.

"yet...Brittany listen, once Ian is back at the top and his pocket are filled he will turn on you, he will make you work, he'll drain you out, out so bad you'll loose your voice...mine still hurts and it was like what six years ago" he explained

Brittany stood there, something inside her was telling her not to listen but her heart said different. She sighed as she looked in his hazle eyes.

"why do you care...you made us win by deffault" she said, Alvin just looked at her, he knew he had to be onest.

"beacuse i don't want you to get hurt" he said clearly.

When he said that, something changed in Brittany, maybe he was right. She had noticed they way he had been treating Eleanor and Jeanette latley. her arms dropped as she then began to twiddle with the zip on her jacket...

"Britts please tell me you believe me. knowing you and your sisters are with that man worries me and my brothers" he said coming closer.

"well, what do we do...why do you wanna help us, its not like were your sisters or something" she said, Alvin just sighed

"because I-I...I...like...you" he stutterd

After he said it Brittanys eyes widend, on the inside she was screaming, her heart was pumping 500miles an hour. Alvin likes her but does she like him?

"Well, I-I like you too but its j-" she got cut off as Alvin just went and kissed her full on the lips.

Brittanys eyes widend, something told her to pull away but on the other hand she knew it was right. She then slowely placed her arms aaround his neck as he brought his paws to her hips. The kiss got more passionate as time passed, they didn't even realise Mr Baily walk in.

When he saw, his eyes widend and then suddenly fainted as he fell to the floor with a fud. Alvin and Brittany didn't take notice as they still kissed, it lasted for five minutes before they pulled away slowley opening their eyes.

"wow" Brittany said as she still was in a fantasy "Ian is so gonna kill me"

"he wouldn't dare because he knows we'll come after him" Alvin reassured her, she just smiled as she caressed his cheek.

"I can't believe this...we've known each other for what, five days and we already fancy each other" she giggled, he just chuckled

"Britts if you or your sisters need anything you know where we are, I'll give you are adress and phonenumber" he said as he wrote it on a peice of paper and giving it her, she smiled as she took it.

"thanks Alvin, what should i do?" she asked.

Alvin then crossed his arms and tapped his paw as he thought about it, it took a while but then he got an idea. He looked at her and smiled.

"well we have a concert tonight so when you and your sisers arrive, loose Ian and run to the back, we'll be waiting with Toby for you and then we'll do are little performance, deal with Ian and afterwards you can stay with us...thats if you want too" he offerd, hoping she'll say yes.

Brittany looked at him as a smile crept on her pink lips.

"we'd love too" she finnished.

They both looked in each others eyes as their noses touched slightly, there paws was tangled togethr as they could feel each others hot breath. Alvin smiled, he was happy that he got the truth to her before she or her sister got hurt but he was more happy that she felt the same. He sighed but then he thought why is a sweet innocent chipette in detention anyway...

"why have you got a detention anyway?" he asked she just giggled.

"nothing really, i just ditched maths and got caught, that all" she smiled, may not as innocent, he just chuckled "you?"

"i broke a window playing football" he replied as she rolled her eye.

Then in the next second Brittany hopped back over to her desk and Alvin went to his seat just as MR Baily woke up, his eyes shot open as his vision blurred, his glasses was hung on his forehead and he had coffe all over him, he looked confused as he looked att the two chipmunks...

"were am I?...who are you?"

Alvin and Brittany couldn't hold it in any longer as they both bursted into a laughing fit, both of them fell on there backs. Mr Baily didn't have a clue were he was or who he was for that matter. The two chipmunks stopped laughing as they glanced at each other...

"this is one crazy detention" he mumbled as she nodded

"yes it is" she finnished

* * *

**Ok i know its not much but it was just some random idea.**

**Poor Mr Baily, he must have hit his head hard, lol.**

**aaawww Alvin manadged to convince Brittany Ian was the bad guy and they kissed :D**

**hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think ;)**


End file.
